Season Six
Season Six of Glee premiered on January 9, 2015 with the first and second episodes, and the penultimate episode and finale airing at 8p.m., and all other episodes airing at 9p.m. Source The show's final season will span into 13 episodes total, airing for 11 consecutive weeks, including a two-hour season premiere and series finale, respectively. Source Source On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed Glee for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final. Source 1 Source 2 While Amber Riley and Dot-Marie Jones were promoted to series regulars, Jenna Ushkowitz, Naya Rivera, Alex Newell, Becca Tobin, Jacob Artist, and Blake Jenner were demoted to recurring guest stars for the season. Source 1 Source 2 Melissa Benoist was demoted from main cast but was unable to reprise her role as Marley Rose for the finale due to prior commitments. Cast Main Cast *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (11/13) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (11/13) *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (10/13) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (10/13) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (10/13) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (10/13) *Dot-Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste (7/13) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (5/13) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (5/13) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *Ken Jeong as Pierce Pierce (2/13) *Jennifer Coolidge as Whitney Pierce (2/13) * Brian Stokes Mitchell as LeRoy Berry (1/13) * Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez (1/13) * Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson (1/13) *Michael Bolton as Himself (1/13) * Geraldo Rivera as Himself (1/13) * Carnie Wilson as Herself (1/13) *Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester (1/13) *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James (1/13) *Andrew Rannells as Himself (0/13) Source Guest Stars *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks (11/13) *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy (10/13) *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy (10/13) *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward (10/13) *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter (10/13) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (8/13) *Max George as Clint (6/13) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (5/13) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (5/13) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (4/13) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (4/13) *Harry Hamlin as Walter (4/13) * Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (3/13) *J.J. Totah as Myron Muskovitz (3/13) * Finneas O'Connell as Alistair (3/13) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (3/13) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (3/13) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (2/13) *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez (2/13) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins/Abigail Figgins-Gunderson (2/13) *Justin Prentice as Darrell (2/13) *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (2/13) * Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba (1/13) *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart (1/13) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (1/13) *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta (1/13) *Jayma Mays as Emma Schuester (1/13) *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (1/13) * Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (1/13) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (1/13) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (1/13) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/13) * Fortune Feimster as Butch Melman (1/13) * Patricia Forte as Donna Landries (1/13) * Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (0/13) Source *Kent Avenido as Howard Bamboo (0/13)Source *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes (0/13) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Del Monico (0/13) Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (0/13) Source *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford (0/13) Source Co-Stars *Myko Olivier as Skylar (7/13) *Mason Trueblood as Super Gay Warbler (7/13) *Jacy King as Janet (6/13) *Caitlynn Lawson as Shayna (5/13) * Austin Brue as Other Really Gay Warbler (4/13) *Alex Mentzel as Warbler #1 (5/13) *Rilan Roppolo as Warbler #7 (5/13) *Max Wilcox as Warbler #5 (5/13) *Nick Fink as Warbler #6 (5/13) *Brad Ellis as Brad (3/13) * Jordan Ward as Warbler #3 (2/13) Episodes Major Events *Rachel's failure on TV. *Rachel reviving the New Directions and becoming the new director. **Kurt becoming the co-director of New Directions to earn credits for his third year at NYADA. *Blaine and Kurt's post-Season Five break-up. **Blaine's new relationship with David Karofsky and subsequent break-up. **Kurt realizing his mistake of ending things with Blaine and trying to win him back. ** Kurt's attempt to move on from Blaine by dating an older man, Walter. **Kurt and Blaine getting back together. *Blaine's new job as the coach for Dalton Academy Warblers. *Will's new job as Vocal Adrenaline's director. **Will becoming the New Directions' consultant after quitting his job. *Sam's new job as the assistant football coach for the McKinley Titans. *Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Tina returning for Homecoming and their attempts to help Rachel and Kurt recruit members for New Directions. *The introduction of the new members of New Directions: Jane, Roderick, Mason, Madison, Spencer, Alistair, and Myron. * Santana and Brittany getting engaged. * Coach Beiste coming out as a transgender male. ** Sam briefly taking over as the McKinley Titans' head football coach while Beiste begins his first stages of transition. ** Beiste returning to McKinley and changing his name to Sheldon. ** Unique's return, prompted by Will, to help Beiste feel welcomed in the transgender community. * The surprise, three day Invitationals for the New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and Warblers held by Sue. ** New Directions' win at the Invitationals. * The reveal of Sue's "Hurt Locker." ** Sue trying to revive the romance between Kurt and Blaine. * Kitty rejoining New Directions. * Mercedes getting Rachel an audition for an upcoming, original Broadway show and pushing her to pursue her dreams of being a Broadway star ** Rachel being both chosen for the lead in the new Broadway show and accepted back into NYADA, and her subsequent decision between the two. *** Rachel choosing to return to NYADA to complete her education and turning down her offered role. * Brittany's (unsuccessful) attempt to make Alma Lopez reconcile with her granddaughter, Santana to accept their soon-to-be marriage. ** Sue managing to convince Alma go to the wedding, leading to her eventual acceptance of Santana. * Brittany's and Santana's wedding. ** The reunion of The Troubletones. ** Kurt and Blaine's joint wedding with Santana and Brittany's. * Tina's failed proposal to Mike. ** Artie's safety net proposal to Tina. * The newly formed relationships between Becky and Darrell, Sam and Rachel, Spencer and Alistair, and Mason and Jane. * Dalton Academy being destroyed in a fire. ** The Warblers acceptance of an invitation from Kurt, Rachel, and Will to join New Directions. ** Blaine becoming the third co-director of New Directions, alongside Kurt and Rachel. ** Blaine and Kurt designing Red Warbler Blazers, the first official competition uniform for New Directions. * Sue being fired from her job after Becky reveals her "Hurt Locker" to the superintendent. ** Sue becoming the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. * The return of Joe Hart, Sugar Motta, Jesse St. James, and Doris Sylvester. * New Directions' win at the 2014 Sectionals. Production *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Dot, Heather, Jane, Jenna, Kevin, Lea, Mark, Matthew and Naya were at a gallery photoshoot for season six. (11/16) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Trivia *This is the last season of the show. **With only 13 episodes, it's the shortest season. **This season features the least main characters, with only 9. Previous seasons have had between 12 and 15 regulars. *The only cast members to be credited as series regulars throughout the entire run are Chris Colfer, Jane Lynch, Kevin McHale, Lea Michele, and Matthew Morrison. * The characters that will have appeared in every season are: Rachel, Will, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Emma, Sue, Burt, Carole, Figgins, Becky, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Brad, Rod and Andrea. ** Lauren will also have appeared in every season, although in Season Five she was only seen in flashbacks in City of Angels. ** Finn will also have appeared in every season, although in Season Five and Six he was only seen in flashbacks and photos. * As of We Built This Glee Club, Rachel and Sam are the only main characters of the season who have appeared in every episode of the season. ** This makes this season the only one with fewer main cast members that appear in every episode. ** Roderick has also appeared in every episode, though he is a recurring character. * As of We Built This Glee Club, Artie, Mercedes, and Rachel are the only characters to have sung solos in every season. (Kurt remains capable of this achievement, since Will is supposedly going to have a solo in the series finale) * This is the only season where: **Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang) is not a series regular. ** Heather Morris' (Brittany Pierce) promotional photo is not in her Cheerios outfit. **Dot-Marie Jones (Sheldon Beiste) is a series regular. **Blaine has not had a released solo since his introduction yet. ** No main character is a member of neither the Glee Club nor the Cheerios. ** In every episode, before the title card, a sign appears that reads 'Fox Presents'. *** However, this is not present in Australian airings of the show. ** The episodes are consecutively run without any winter/spring breaks in between. ** No Lady Gaga or Madonna song was covered. ** No songs written by The Beatles were covered. ***But Baby It's You was covered by The Beatles. ** Sam wasn't seen shirtless to date since his introduction in Season Two. ** No albums or EPs released as a physical CD. *** All the episodes had had EP's with their names.. ** None of the characters are wearing a Cheerios uniform in a promotional image. *** Episode promotional pictures and non-gallery picture aren't included. Albums 51dwT5U4FTL. SS280.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, Loser Like Me Tumblr_ngybhyek1Z1u4784mo1_250.png|link=Glee: The Music, Homecoming Tumblr_ngybq7m3c11u4784mo1_1280.png|link=Glee: The Music, Jagged Little Tapestry The_Hurt_Locker_Part_1.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker The_hurt_locker_part_2.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Hurt Locker, Part 2 What_The_World_Needs_Now_Is_Love.png|link=Glee: The Music, What The World Needs Now Is Love Transitioning_Album.png|link=Glee: The Music, Transitioning Tumblr njcz4idxGX1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, A Wedding Tumblr njihtfxbMZ1u4784mo5 250.png|link=Glee: The Music, Child Star Tumblr nkca12CBkJ1u4784mo1 250.png|link=Glee: The Music, The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester We Built This Glee Club EP.png|link=Glee: The Music, We Built This Glee Club Tumblr njqiglj6371u4784mo5 r1 500.png|link=Glee: The Music, 2009 Dreams_Come_True_EP.png|link=Glee: The Music, Dreams Come True Gallery Glee S6 1.png Glee S6 2.png Glee S6 3.jpg Glee S6 4.png Glee S6 5.png Glee S6 6.png Glee S6 7.png Glee S6 8.png Glee S6 9.jpg Glee S6 10.jpg Glee S6 11.jpg Glee S6 14.png Glee S6 15.png Alxanders.jpg Capital.jpg British designers.jpg Glee costumes.jpg Reunited and it feels so good.jpg tumblr_nb2r67MlJm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb32zi8ddd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb6hqaVyck1r4ezfzo1_500.png tumblr_nbad41YEHe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbe0oz0RWN1tj0uy1o1_500.jpg Tumblr nbe0wzcwUJ1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfsb7FpKD1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr nbfu8l9KmM1qbdepdo1 500.png tumblr_nbf986cLfC1qh0mz0o1_500.jpg Adam anders glee tweet 16.9.14.jpg Tumblr nc6blj9dxa1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr neoykb82f21r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2lqYSzCQAAyw7t.jpg Tumblr nf5elrWf8Y1tx7m6uo1 1280.jpg B2mivddIIAAyIWx.jpg B2mQTJWIQAABPoQ (1).jpg B2mM-b2CQAInEFZ.jpg darren criss crazy season 6.jpg Tumblr nf5ubkaHt51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfge6shAOV1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfk767SySN1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmhxgO5z41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfmiatcLzd1r4ezfzo1 500.png Tumblr nfxfvis9gp1qe476yo1 500.png Tumblr ng191ahwcL1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png Imagethr.jpg Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ngpj98mxqK1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg IMG 20141217 003651.jpg IMG 20141217 003232.jpg Htjrimage.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7_400.jpg tumblr_ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo3_400.jpg B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg Tumblr ngp1lzHOte1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngp7evRcCt1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngp68zm6nL1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg B5KnHsACcAA7iA4.jpg 1 week until the beginning of the end.png Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nhmdsu5EOY1rp439xo1 1280.jpg Darren-hqqqq6.jpg JcaxRXU - Imgur.jpg B6sfmA5CQAAU8es.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_527560888_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_97037889_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_231569367_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_1348067299_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_1794681479_lr.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_2040639420_lr.jpg Tumblr nhx39yZkul1ql1znmo1 500.jpg Glee season 6.png Billy and Marshall GleeS6.jpg Billybts GleeS6 2.jpg Billybts GleeS6 1.jpg S6Newbies gleecast.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-26 at 8.34.08 PM.png Hummelberryfooddunk.png Dctstill auditorium.png 2009still3.png B OElt5UoAA0aDC.jpg 2009still choirroom2.png 2009still choirroom.png B OCVqFUQAIBgYL.png B OCPbCU4AEzl2Z.jpg B OAyShWwAAkWvf.jpg 2009_dct_rachelstill.png 2009_dct_rachelstill2.png 2009 dct klainestill.png Blamlockerroomstill.png 2009still_titans.png Videos Category:Seasons